1. The Field of the Invention
The instant invention is related to a cycling boot or shoe of the type comprising a latching plate or wedge adapted to cooperate with a pedal adapted to a bicycle. The latching of the plate on the pedal occurs automatically in a known manner.
Generally, this plate is detachably attached on the sole by means of a position adjustable rigid insert, integrated to the sole, the plate being mounted on the insert by screws or other attachment elements.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
French Patent Application No. 2 620 002 describes a wedge or plate the aforementioned type adapted to a boot in whose sole is housed an insert on which the wedge adapted to cooperate with the pedal is screwed.
This application discloses a device that requires an allowance or recess to be made in the sole adapted to house the insert and the wedge, thereby requiring, as indicated in this application, a sole thickness that is greater than that of normal cycling boots.
This also has the drawback of spacing the cyclist's foot with respect to the pedal, thereby reducing the sensitivity and efficiency of the force exerted on the pedal. In addition, the reinforced thickness of the sole necessarily increases its weight.
Also known, according to French Patent Application No. 2 405 037, is a boot whose sole is molded around a previously stamped and formed metallic core. The insert on which the wedge is screwed is arranged in a reinforcement of the metallic core.
This also has the drawback of spacing the insert, and thereby the plate, from the cyclist's foot, as mentioned previously, with the resulting consequences, because the sole remains very thick and the insert is positioned very low in it.
In addition, according to this device, it becomes necessary to block the slots of the insert adapted to affix the wedge during the sole injection operation, so as to keep them from becoming clogged.
In fact, the problem that needs to be solved with respect to devices known in the art consists of finding an arrangement for the insert adapted to affix the wedge in which it remains as close as possible to the user's foot so as to optimize efficiency. Also sought is the optimum weight/rigidity ratio, i.e., finding a sole that has maximum rigidity while having minimum thickness and weight.